Loading Screens (Online)
Loading Screens appear when a new area is loaded. Along with concept art related to the area and name of the area, a message is displayed that can often be of help, especially to new players. Some loading screen messages can only be seen by going into certain locations. Gameplay Messages General *Every once in a while, just pick a direction and run. Quests are everywhere, and exploration can reveal unexpected surprises, valuable treasures, and other rewards. *Want to sell items to other players? Guilds have built in guild stores. Join a guild and sell them to other members. *If you don't know what to do next in a quest, look for hints in the tracker text on the right side of your screen. *Old books, notes and journals can be found throughout Tamriel. Some just tell interesting stories, but others can unlock quests or provide close to hidden treasures. Read everything! *Press 'T' (default key) to cycle through your active quests, and to select which quest you are currently tracking. *Wayshrines aren't just for resurrection. When you discover a wayshrine, you can use it to fast travel to other wayshrines you've visited. *You can enter Cyrodiil once you reach Level 10 by opening the Alliance War tab and joining a campaign. Once you have join a campaign, enter it by selecting it and pressing 'E' (default key). *You can speak to other members of your guilds on guild chat by typing "/guild1," "/guild2," etc. *Enter cursor mode by pressing "." (default key). *You can be a member of up to five guilds at the same time. Crafting *Fishing requires using a proper bait at the proper location. Your chances of getting a rare fish improves when more people fish at the same spot, but that can also make a fishing hole dry out faster. *While using a crafting station in the world, all of the crafting materials stored in your bank will be available to use. *To add an enchantment to an item, right click the item and select "enchant." If you have a glyph of the appropriate level, you will be able to enchant that item. *Items come in five quality levels represented by five colors: white, green, blue, purple and gold. The colors signify the quality of the item in ascending order, but only for that particular level. For example, a gold level 10 item might be better than a green level 12 item. *While using a cooking fire you can view recipes you've learned and ingredients required by unchecking the "have ingredients" and "have skills" check boxes. Skills *Reading books from bookshelves will sometimes grant you a rank in one of your skill lines. Combat *Fleeing is a perfectly valid tactic if you wander into a tough situation. Find or craft better gear, use skill points, or level up a bit more, then come back to fight another day. *You can resurrect yourself or another player on the spot if you have a full soul gem of appropriate level in your inventory. *You can't sprint and use abilities at the same time. *When you unlock weapon-swapping at level 15, you can decide to place the same type of weapon in both slots but select different abilities for your ability bar. *Pay attention to the effect your abilities have on different types of monsters. Some powerful creatures are immune to certain effects, while whole groups of monsters might be resistant to others. Lore Messages Deities *Auri-El is a god-ancestor to all the High Elves, who claim direct descent from the divine Aedra. Auri-El is the god of time and creation, and is worshipped by most of Tamriel's humans as Akatosh. Ebonheart Pact Locations *Bleakrock is an island off the coast of Skyrim between Windhelm and Solstheim. The hardy Nords who inhabit Bleakrock are mostly farmers and fisherfolk. A small contingent of Pact soldiers keeps a sharp lookout for pirates and raiders. Aldmeri Dominion Locations *The second largest of the Summerset Isles, Auridon has always served the High Elves as a buffer between their serene archipelago and the turmoil of Tamriel. The Altmer of Auridon have been hardened by generations of repelling invaders, pirates and plagues. *This island off the south coast of Elsweyr is named after the Khajiiti goddess of weather and the sky, who is usually represented as a great hawk. She finds many worshipers among the cat-folk's sailors and farmers, especially those who grow moon-sugar cane. Daggerfall Covenant Locations *The province of Hammerfell, a land of deep deserts and craggy mountains, is home to the hardy Redguards. Fierce warriors, they not only survive in this harsh landscape, they seem to thrive on its challenges. *One of the first landfalls settled by the Redguards when they sailed east from their lost homeland of Yokuda, the island of Stros M'Kai is now haven for freebooters, sea-rovers, and other nautical entrepreneurs who roam the Abecean Sea. *Nine generations ago, the island of Betony was conquered by the Stonetooth Orcs, who renamed it Betnikh. A proud, self-reliant people, Orcs fiercely protect their new home from incursions by outsiders. Gallery LoadBalFoyen.png|Bal Foyen Loading Screen LoadPrison.png|Wailing Prison Loading Screen LoadCyrodiil.png|Cyrodiil Loading Screen LoadFG.png|Fungal Grotto Loading Screen LoadProphet.png|The Harborage Loading Screen LoadStonefalls.png|Stonefalls Loading Screen LoadBleakrock.png|Bleackrock Isle Loading Screen WoeLoad.png|Foundry of Woe Loading Screen Auridon Loading.png|Auridon Loading Screen AyleidSanctuary Loading.png|Ayleid Sanctuary Loading Screen CheesemongersHollow Loading.png|Cheesmonger's Hollow Loading Screen DaggerfallCastle Loading.png|Daggerfall Castle Loading Screen Glenumbra Loading.png|Glenumbra Loading Screen InnerTanzelwil Loading.png|Inner Tanzelwil Loading Screen StrosMkai Loading.png|Stros M'Kai Loading Screen Category:Online: Gameplay Category:Online: Lists